Food Fight Madness
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: after a busy day at school, Emily Lightman comes home to find her father and Gillian Foster trying to make cupcakes but failing at it. Alltogether they have a bit of fun. ONE SHOTT


Hi Guys

Sorry i havn't uploaded for a while, i have been busy with school and exams.

I found this in amonst my other LIE TO ME STORIES on the computer.

The inspiration behind this story is that while i was staying with my Bestfriend, we were making Cupcakes. This idea came to me after that and from that, i decided to write it.

hope that you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it.

Please Review :)

Abby'n'McGeek1255 xo

* * *

><p>Emily Lightman texted her father, telling him that she will be home as soon as she can. It was already 15 minutes past five and Emily should have been home by now but since there was allot of traffic on the road and besides getting stuck by every red traffic lights didn't help her either there was no way she could have helped it. It wasn't her fault, it was the stupid cars and the stupid traffic lights and the stupid traffic that kept her.<p>

When she didn't get a message back from her father, Emily got suspicious. She normally and always would get a text back from her father telling her that that was okay but for some reason Emily didn't.

"why was that?" Emily thought as she drived into her father's driveway. His car of course was in the garage so that wasn't in the way. As Emily stepped out of her car. She grabbed her bag from the back seat and then shut the door. She then locked her car and turned towards the house.

While walking up the front footpath that led to her door she stopped dead in her tracks. She could hear a noise and it appeared to be coming from inside her house.

" what was going on?" she thought as she got closer and closer to the front door.

As she finally got to the door she heard laughter, but it wasn't a male voice, no it sounded like a female voice.

" please be not a date dad has brought home" she hoped as she placed her hand on the door handle and with a final deep breath and a hope that it wasn't and isn't a new date ( like walloski) at the thought of her that brought another deep pleaded into her head.

"Please don't be walloski" she hopped even more. She really didn't like her. She hated that her father was going out with her for a while. Seriously Gillian was so much better. She treated Gillian like her own mother; she really like was a mother to her. She trusted Gillian and her father with her life. She could talk to Gillian about anything, no matter what it was.

Pushing that thought out of her head, Emily pushed her door open.

"Dad I'm ho…." She said but as she looked up, she stopped. She froze dead in her tracks taking in the sight.

It surprised her. One thing that was good was that it wasn't a girlfriend that her dad had brought home, and it wasn't walloski. No instead a brown long haired women stood with her father at the kitchen bench. The woman was of course Gillian Foster.

She took in her home that had now turned into a mess of food, of cooking appliances, it was like a two year old had come in and attacked her kitchen with paint, splattering it all over the place but instead of paint, it was food. Like egg shells and flower and chocolate. The kitchen smelled like a mix of vanilla essence and Gillian's perfume.

Finally after what had almost been 5 minutes cal and Gillian turned around and noticed that Emily was standing at the door, well standing in the doorway. Cal and Gillian could feel a pair of eyes watching them so that was why they turned around. Cal read Emily. Emily could feel her father doing is deception work on her, reading her like an open book but she was too in a state of shock to care less.

After what had seemed like ages, Cal spoke.

"Hey darl" He said. Her emotions read that she was surprised and that when she noticed Gillian, he then read a sense of relief, joy even that crossed her face.

After Emily came back, she then slowly walked further into her house and shut the front door.

"Hi…..dad" she replied to them.

"We were a little busy" he told her with a sense of smug and cheekiness.

"I can see that" Emily replied to the both of them as she carefully made her way over to her father and Gillian. She placed her bag on the dining room table before making her way fully into the kitchen, being careful not to stand on the mess that was scattered all over the place, even the floor.

"May I just asked, what were you trying to make?" Emily asked as she looked from her father then over to Gillian.

"We were trying to make cupcakes" Gillian said with a smile on her face.

"But it failed dramatically" she replied back to them with a small laugh.

"At least we had fun ey love" Cal said as he looked over to Gil.

Gillian looked back to cal.

" we sure did" she said as she gave him a smile.

Emily laughed at the pair.

" well I can officially say that we are not good at cooking" Gillian said as she finally took a proper look around the mess that her and cal had made trying to of course cook.

" well the good news is that I am. Would you like me to maybe help you cook whatever you were trying to make here in this mess?" Emily asked the pair.

" would you love?" Cal asked his 16 year old daughter.

" of course dad, it will be fun" she said as she came over to him to give him a huge but once she got to him she pulled and took a step backwards. He was a mess, they both were.

" thank you Emily" Gillian said.

" your welcome." She said with a smile to Gillian.

" may I ask exactly what were you trying to make?" Emily asked them.

" we were trying to make cupcakes darl" Cal replied to her.

" actually cal they were chocolate cupcakes" Gillian stated re ensuring him.

" hmmmm yumm I love chocolate cupcakes, they are my favourite" Emily said resting her hands on top of the kitchen bench, well a part of it anyway that was clean.

" they are my favourite too" Gillian told her as the two girls smiled at each other.

" well before we actually start this, we need to do some cleaning up" Emily said as she walked over to a part next to her fridge and pulled out a long broom and a small broom with a pan.

As she did she gave her father the small broom and pan. The long broom was for herself. Cal took the broom and pan from his daughter.

" I think that that is a very smart idea" Gillian said as she got a cloth from the sink and started to clean the bench, while cal swept up some of the food scraps that were on the floor that Emily made into a pile for him with her long broom.

Once the room looked half decent and was partley clean, Emily cal and Gillian decided to get a start on the Batter for the cupcakes. With the ingredients like flower, suger, butter and eggs.

While making the batter Cal did something that he thought he wouldn't do. He grabbed a hand full of Flower and with his heart beating he threw it at Emily.

Puff! Flower went in her face. She shut her eyes so that the flower didn't get in them and she opened her mouth in complete shock. She never thought her father would do that. It was unlike cal Lightman to do such a thing, it was way out of character.

" you did not just do that" Emily said as she rubbed her eyes and moved the flower from them. With the safety feeling of that, she re opened her eyes and looked at her father and Gillian. She could see the smiles that crept on their faces. She was still well aware that flower covered her face.

" oh you think that this is funny do you?" Emily asked both of them.

" maybe just a little there love" Cal replied to her giving her a smirk and a small laugh.

With that Emily now grabbed a handful of flower and without even double thinking about it, she threw it at her father.

Cal (knowing and thought that this would happen) closed his eyes just as the flower hit with a Puff .Emily laughed as her father wiped his eyes with his hands. He could hear the snickering laugh that was coming from Gillian. As he finally opened his eyes, they had seemed to have landed on Gillian who had her hands coving her mouth to try and stop the laughing but it was no help.

" you think that this is funny do you?" he asked her.

She nodded her head and with that cal grabbed another hand of flower but insteed of throwing it at his daughter again like he did the first time, he threw it at Gillian.

She closed her eyes and the flower hit her face with a puff. Her face was shocked and surprise, a happy surprised that could be read on either of their faces.

As Gillian opened her eyes after cleaning them like the other two did. She turned towards Cal and Emily.

"This means war" she told them as the three of them each grabbed a handful of flower and threw them at each other.

One hitting cal, one hitting Emily, one hitting Gill and then back again, over and over again. It wasn't just any war though, it was a proper food fight. They even got some spare eggs and broke them on their hair. They were in fact supposed to be making cupcakes but that kind of failed.

After what had been 5 minutes of this food fight with countless of food, flower and eggs and plenty of laughter, they had decided to all call it truths even though call ensured that he had won which had earned him another two handfuls, one from both Emily and Gillian of flower in the face. He now knew that to never underestermate the power of girls especially His 16 year old daughter and his best friend.

After Emily had gone to get her camera and they had taken a couple of photo's they did in fact decided to clean up again for the second time that night. Once they did infact clean up, they got back down to work and made their cupcakes.

Within 10 to 15 minutes they were out of the oven and they were now in the mist of icing them with yes, Double chock iceing.

Within another five minutes of the night, Cal, Gillian and Emily were now sitting in the living room drinking hot chocolates and eating their cupcakes.

" I deffinatly have to admit that these cupcakes aren't that bad" Cal told them as he took another mouthful of his half eaten cupcake.

" they are Amazing Em" Gillian told her.

Emily looked at the two of them.

"We did a good job, didn't we" she said with a smile on her face.

FIN

* * *

><p>Hope you Enjoyed it<p>

Please Review :)

Abby'n'McGeek1255 xo


End file.
